Bad Timing
by Jewel1001
Summary: On their way to visit Alexis, Jaden and Jesse break down in the middle of nowhere. No people around, no signal on their phones and it's pouring with rain. To top it off, their soon-to-be-child has bad timing. Warning: MPreg
1. Prologue  Breaking Down

Hazeru - I'm going to make this quite a short story, not too many chapters.

Hera - She's going to try, anyway.

Hazeru - Just a heads up, characters might be a little OOC.

Hera - She isn't always very good with keeping them IC, so yeah, bear with us for the minute.

Hazeru - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Prologue

Breaking Down

The rain pelted like bullets off the windscreen of their little car. It was dark already, just after nine in the evening. They were on the road towards their friends town, taking a short cut that took them out to the back of beyond instead of through the cities, because they avoided traffic this way.

Jesse Andersen had one hand on the wheel, driving lazily since there was no other traffic on the lonely room in the middle of nowhere.

There were hills rolling as far as the eye could see, miles away from civilisation. Moonlight was blocked by thick clouds and the rain poured down, bouncing off the metal of the car.

Next to the bluenette driving, a tired brunette was nodding off in his seat.

Jaden Yuki had been together with Jesse Andersen for over three years now, basically ever since they left Duel Academy. That simple action had made them act like adults, both of them, and confessing their love for each other seemed only natural.

Jesse didn't mind that his lover was fused with the duel spirit that once possessed him. He didn't really like it, but there was nothing he could do about it, and he was slowly getting used to seeing Yubel appearing so randomly, sometimes not even when Jaden was around. At those times, he was sure that she was just messing with him.

A grudging relationship had been formed between Jesse and Yubel, their connection being that they both loved Jaden. They didn't like each other, but they could tolerate one another, and that was enough.

Yubel's powers inside of Jaden weren't always a bad thing, though. Jesse was all too aware that he and his lover were having a very special gift, and that it was because of the duel monster's power that they could have such a gift. He knew he owed her for that, but he would never admit to it.

Jesse glanced over at the brunette. He could make out the other boy's figure by the light in the car, especially the brunette's swollen stomach. Jesse smiled softly and continued to watch the road, sighing softly. There was nothing on the road to disrupt their leisurely drive.

Jaden was almost asleep when he heard a huge bang. It sounded like it had come from inside the car. He gasped and shot upright, having been resting his head against the window beforehand. The car suddenly stopped.

"What the fuck was that?" Jesse muttered.

"Why'd you stop?" Jaden asked.

"I didn't" the bluenette growled, trying to restart the car. "Fuck. I think we've broken down."

"…What?" Jaden asked, his voice low and unimpressed.

The two were going to visit their old friend Alexis. She had recently got her degree as a teacher and was due to start teaching very soon. As a celebration, she was having a party the next evening, and the two were travelling specially for it. They hadn't seen very much of their friends since leaving Duel Academy, and had reasoned that it was worthwhile going. Jaden had been slightly hesitant at first, but after some gentle persuasion from his lover, had agreed.

Jesse sighed in annoyance. He turned to his lover and told him that the car wouldn't restart, and Jaden groaned a little. The car wasn't comfortable at the best of times.

In his condition, it was even worse.

Jaden was fully nine months pregnant, and long car journeys weren't exactly fun.

To be honest, he didn't think this journey was a good idea to begin with. None of his friends, not one, knew that he was having a baby. Jesse's baby, to be more precise. He was only able to have a child because of the powers Yubel had given him, ones that he'd discovered had altered him physically inside. Yubel hadn't actually meant to give him those powers, but seeing the happiness they gave Jaden, she didn't object to him carrying the baby. Sure, it was Jesse's child, but Jaden loved him. Yubel just wanted Jaden to be happy, and she could tolerate it.

But he hadn't told his friends about it. He kept a low profile for the most part, even more so since he'd conceived the baby. He was nervous about just walking into Alexis' party with his obviously pregnant body. What would his friends think?

He didn't really care right now. All he knew was that his back was aching and the car had broken down in the middle of nowhere. There wasn't a building around for twenty miles, no other cars on the road. There was rarely any traffic here, maybe two cars used this old piece of road a day.

"Hold on, I'll check what's wrong" Jesse muttered, undoing his seat beat.

Jaden did the same; it did cut into his stomach quite a bit.

"You're gonna get soaked, Jesse" he said anxiously.

"Water never hurt anyone, Jay" the bluenette muttered, getting out the car and going around the back to check the problem.

What he had said was technically not true but Jaden didn't feel like pointing that out.

Jaden was sitting there in silence and pulled out his phone. He'd better call the hotel and let them know they would be late.

Except that when he tried to call, there was no signal.

_Oh shit_, Jaden thought.

No signal. No working car. No civilisation within a twenty mile radius. Pouring rain. Pain going through his back and stomach. Legs aching.

He sighed angrily, realising that the day was just getting better and better.

And as if to make it all even worse for the poor brunette, the baby was moving around a lot and it was starting to really hurt.

Jaden sat still for a few moments, waiting for Jesse, and he suddenly felt a pain go through his body. He gasped and gripped the side of the seat.

Soon the pain ebbed away and he relaxed. That had been a little strange.

And then suddenly he felt something tear inside him, something that Yubel had warned him about.

It was a sure sign that it was time.

Hazeru - Okay, so this really is going to be short, I promise!

Hera - Jaden's got timing. xD

Hazeru - Doesn't he just?

Hera - Anyway, we don't want flames from people who hate MPreg. Don't like it, don't read it. Simple as.

Hazeru - Calm down, Hera. Anyway, we hope you enjoyed that chapter, I'll update soon!

Hera - R&R please


	2. Chapter 1  Just Great

Hazeru - Yeah, okay, they're very OOC in this fic. Deal with it.

Hera - Enjoy the chapter, guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 1

Just Great

Jesse soon climbed back into the car, shrugging off his raincoat so that he wasn't dripping water everywhere and throwing it onto the floor. The bluenette flicked the light on the car's ceiling so that it illuminated the front part of the vehicle, enabling him to see the brunette clearly.

"We're in trouble" he muttered, half amused and half angry. "We hit something. A sharp something. The back two tyres are stuck in the mud and I don't know if they're slashed or not. And something's gone in the back. We're stuck here until the morning."

"Jesse, can't you phone someone?" Jaden hissed.

He really didn't want to tell Jesse that he just wasn't going to be able to wait until morning.

"No signal. Your phone?"

"No signal" Jaden hissed, putting one hand on his stomach.

_Oh God … not now_, he thought.

The two sat in silence for a further few minutes, Jesse tapping his fingers in irritation on the steering wheel. Jaden was biting his lip, knowing that he'd soon be hit by another pain.

Sure enough, it wasn't long until a wave of pain hit him head on and he involuntarily let out a gasp.

Jesse glanced over a his lover in confusion.

"You okay, Jaden?" he asked.

"Not really" the brunette growled, grabbing the chair again as he waited for the pain to pass. Eventually it did, and he looked with worry at his lover. "It's time" he whispered.

Jesse was frozen in place for a few moments.

"It's coming _now_?" he hissed eventually.

"I can feel it" the brunette nodded.

"Shit" Jesse whispered.

Jesse moved so that he could wrap his arms around the brunette and hold him protectively in his arms. Usually Jaden would argue that he didn't need to be protected but now he was so anxious that he let the bluenette hold him so tightly.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Yubel was calling to him but he didn't pay any attention to her. First he had to figure out what the hell they were going to do.

Jaden didn't want to give birth in the car in the middle of nowhere. What if something went wrong and he needed medical attention? Yubel had told him that he should have a doctor there when he delivered the baby, just to be safe, and that she would fix it later to make it seem to the doctor that Jaden had been a girl. She had promised that she would 'convince' the doctor that he hadn't been in his right mind when he'd seen it all happen, from alcohol or sheer tiredness. She had her ways, Yubel. That way there would be no publicity about a male having a baby.

Now, all of those plans were out of the window.

There wasn't any civilisation within twenty miles. There probably wasn't a hospital for forty. Their phones wouldn't work so they couldn't call for help.

Jesse vaguely contemplated the idea of sending a spirit for help, but he had no idea if anyone would be able to see them, and besides, what if something happened to the spirit? There would be nothing he could do.

Another pain wracked the brunette, and he gasped and clutched Jesse's hand tightly. He just needed something to hold onto.

Eventually, Jesse decided that he had to make things slightly more comfortable for his lover, and crawled through to the back of the car.

"What are you doing?" Jaden asked.

"Putting the backseat down" the bluenette told him, accomplishing the task. "Come on, Jay."

Jaden crawled into the backseat, which was now lowered and reasonably spacious, giving him room to lie down, leaning against the front seat, which Jesse put forward to provide more comfort for the brunette.

Back here, Jaden was a bit more confident. At least now he could relax properly and wait for the next pain to hit.

The next one came not long after he lay down, but it wasn't as bad as the last few had been, and he managed to grit his teeth and get through it without making a sound.

"You sure got timing, Jay" the bluenette teased half-heartedly.

"Sorry" the brunette muttered.

"It's okay, Jaden" Jesse whispered and he lay down close to the brunette. "This isn't a good place to have a baby."

"I hope this goes okay" the brunette murmured, placing a hand on his swollen stomach in concern. "We don't have anything in here for taking care of the baby."

"We've got a first aid kit. Bandages and scissors and all that. At least we can cut the cord" Jesse informed him. "I'll wrap the baby in my jacket."

"Jess … this is my fault. I knew we shouldn't have come but I gave in" the brunette whispered.

"Jaden, don't do this, not now" the other said firmly, sitting up and sliding one arm around the slightly smaller boy. "Just accept that some things happen and they aren't your fault. Just concentrate on having the baby now, okay?"

"Right."

Jaden was slightly afraid, not that he'd admit it.

He had every right to be scared, though. He had never done this before, and it hurt like hell. The baby was twisting his insides even now and was fighting to get out of him.

Jaden had never had a baby before, and he was a bit frightened of the whole idea of childbirth. He had seen one woman have a baby once before, as a young child when he'd wandered off into the maternity ward in a hospital when his family had been visiting his hospitalised cousin. His child's curiosity had caused him to peek through the forgetfully opened door of her room. He remembered that she hadn't handled the pain well. She had screamed and moaned with the pain.

Jaden wasn't at all sure that he wasn't going to do the same.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He could do this. If he could fuse with a duel monster and be with his lover and keep them from tearing each other apart during their first year together, then he could do this.

As another pain hit him, though, he realised that it wasn't going to be easy, and that he might as well tell Jesse that the brave façade he was putting on really was all an act.

As he looked at Jesse his brown eyes were filled with worry.

"I'm scared, Jess" he whispered.

Immediately he regretted it. He had _never _said that to his lover. Never. He just didn't tell people things like that.

Jesse's heart constricted when he heard his lover say that. At last, after three years, Jaden was finally telling Jesse the things he already knew. It was a sign of trust and love, and Jesse wrapped his arms around the brunette.

"You're gonna be okay" he said softly. "You're strong enough to get through anything and everything."

Jaden just nodded against his lover's chest, patiently waiting for the next pain to come, knowing that it was going to get worse as time went on.

He glanced at the clock. Time had already passed, and it was ten o' clock. It was dark and raining still.

Both the boys occupied themselves with talking, neither of them saying what they were both thinking: that this time the next day, they'd be parents.

Hazeru - Jaden finally admitted something to Jesse that he's never said.

Hera - He's emotional and hormonal, anyone would be scared.

Hazeru - Too true, and he doesn't like letting people know it.

Hera - R&R please


	3. Chapter 2  Signs Of Light

Hazeru - Here's another chapter.

Hera - Sorry we've not updated this in so long, school's been hectic.

Hazeru - Anway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 2

This Isn't The Time

Pains were coming thick and fast now, hurting more each time, and it was beginning to reach the verge of being unbearable. Luckily for him, he wasn't alone, because he never was. Yubel was beside him, guiding him through each new rush of pain, albeit resentfully.

And Jesse …

Well, Jesse had decided, observing Jaden's pains, to send a spirit ahead after all, and Ruby Carbuncle had gone on to find someone - Chazz, probably, as the spirit would most likely aim for a friend's spirits such as an Ojama.

Other than that, Jesse was sitting beside his lover and comforting him when he could. The problem was that Jaden didn't really want Jesse to be all over him - which was understandable, since from his point of view, it was Jesse's fault that he was in this pain. Of course, he knew that it wasn't really - it takes two to tango - but pain had made his thinking somewhat less rational.

Another pain, forceful and thick, racked his frame and Jaden bit his lip so that no sound would escape.

He could feel Jesse's hand in his own - that much he would allow - and Yubel's hand resting on his shoulder. He sensed - rather than felt - how tense she was.

And it wasn't just because she was observing his pains. Jaden wasn't sure if she was feeling them, too. No, she wasn't feeling them physically, but she could feel his emotional pain.

It didn't help that she _really _didn't like Jesse being here right now. If she hadn't known that it would upset Jaden, she might well have dealt with him already.

Yubel could tolerate Jesse's relationship with Jaden, since he told her frequently that his love for her would never die or decrease, and she knew that he meant it. Jaden having this child, she could withstand, again because Jaden was somewhat happy with it.

But the whole incident putting Jaden through this pain? Yubel was beginning to draw the line here.

For Jesse, he didn't really care about the hovering spirit, even though he could see her and knew that she wanted to rip him apart for doing this to Jaden. His attention was fully focused on Jaden - Jesse wouldn't ever admit that Yubel's angry stare sent at him was making him uneasy, since she tended to intimidate him. He was aware that she didn't like him very much, more that she put up with him.

Jaden took a deep breath as Yubel instructed him to. Jesse wondered if Yubel had any experience whatsoever with childbirth, since he assumed she herself had never been a parent. Maybe she had other experience, though.

Either way, Jesse knew that she most likely had more knowledge about this than he did, since his knowledge of the whole procedure was severely limited.

"How you doing, Jay?" he asked.

Jaden turned to glare at him a little.

"I'm just being torn apart, Jesse, nothing I can't handle" he growled through gritted teeth.

Jesse just nodded and tightened his hold on Jaden's hand - though not as much pressure as Jaden applied to his own hand when the next fierce pain struck him, shortly after the previous one.

Hours were passing slowly and things were going, according to Yubel, just fine.

Of course, Yubel didn't literally mean 'just fine', rather she meant that Jaden wasn't in a critical condition. Jesse supposed he'd know if Jaden was in real danger like that - Yubel would be overly protective of him and would most likely not let Jesse get anywhere near the brunette.

"Oh God …" Jaden whispered, as a pain seared through him.

He felt the calming touch of Yubel's hand run through his hair, and his lover's hold on his hand got tighter.

Jaden turned to Jesse.

"Jesse, once this kid's out, I am _never _doing this again!" he said firmly, leaving nothing open for debate.

Jesse just nodded. Pain caused Jaden to gasp again and he curled up a little, moaning softly to himself, causing worry to flood through the two either side of him.

Jaden was having a hard time not making any noise. He wasn't a naturally quiet person, and this was proving to be no different - despite the fact that it was different to anything he had ever done.

He wanted to moan with the pain, but he wouldn't let himself. He wasn't going to. And he could feel Yubel getting annoyed because of that. She didn't want him to keep the pain inside him.

He wondered if she wanted him to let the pain show because it might make him feel vaguely better or because it would show Jesse just how badly it was hurting him. Yubel did have a sadistic side, should she care to show it.

"How far along is he, Yubel?" Jesse whispered, his voice icy.

If there was one thing he hated, it was having to ask Yubel what to do, and now he saw no other choice. Yubel was a part of Jaden, in a big way - in a way that nobody else ever could be.

"You're nearly there, my dear Jaden" Yubel said softly, answering Jesse's question but not speaking directly to him, since she was still angry with him - but she wasn't immature enough to simply ignore him. "I suggest moving into a more comfortable position now."

"I don't think there _is _any comfortable position" Jaden gasped.

The pains were more and more frequent, barely with a gap in between. What was going on?

Of course, he already knew. The time was nearing.

It was still dark inside the car, and still dark outside, but the sky had taken on a slightly lighter shade, signalling that there wasn't a great amount of time - an hour perhaps - before the dawn came.

This was going to be a story to tell when they got to the party. If they actually went - Jesse had began to think that it might be a better idea to just go home afterwards. Why had they come in the first place, with Jaden so close? He could kick himself.

Jaden moved away from both Jesse and Yubel to pull off his jeans and underwear, and covered his legs with a blanket that they always kept in the car - it would have to be washed later, but that didn't matter. He didn't know why he even bothered to cover himself up this way - he was completely comfortable around Jesse and Yubel - but supposed it was automatic.

Jaden was aware that he now had to find a position that was practical for the delivery. This was were Jesse came in.

He got Jaden to lie back against his chest and took both Jaden's hands in his own. Yubel didn't mind this - or at least, she could see the logic behind it - since it meant she could move lower down and see how things were going. She was part of Jaden, emotionally and physically, and so she couldn't be embarrassed or disturbed by any of what she could see.

"Rest for a few minutes, Jaden" she said quietly, and the brunette nodded.

Deep pain ran through him and Jaden let out a quiet cry. He wasn't just sore, he was frustrated. It had been hours, why couldn't it just be over? Okay, it got light here pretty early, but still, the fact that sunrise was soon only proved to Jaden that he had been in pain for so long.

"I will kill you for this" Jaden whispered, turning his head to lie against Jesse's chest.

Jesse just kissed the brunette's sweaty forehead, knowing that pain made Jaden say things he didn't really mean.

"You're doing great, Jay" he whispered.

Hazeru - I'm trying to keep it short. Honest!

Hera - Only a couple of chapters more. R&R please


	4. Chapter 3  This Isn't The Time

Hazeru - Sorry for the wait, here's another chapter.

Hera - Two, three more. Three tops.

Hazeru - Guess what happens in this chapter!

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 3

This Isn't The Time

He had never been one to show to the world his pain, but now it was all different. Jaden had been sure that he'd been through pain before, but nothing - _nothing _- compared to this.

He was being torn in two. His insides felt like they were ripping apart. Not to mention that once this was over, he never wanted to look at himself in a mirror again. It was unnerving enough to see himself with a swollen stomach and know that he was carrying a child inside him.

But to know that one was fighting to get out of him! Goddamn it hurt!

"Ah!" Jaden cried out.

He couldn't help it any more, and frankly he didn't care. Childbirth wasn't just pain, it was sheer torture!

Jaden felt, as soon as his cry of pain left his mouth, Jesse's grip on his hands tighten, and Yubel's soothing voice whispering in his ear.

"Breathe, Jaden" Jesse whispered.

"I _can't _…" the brunette whimpered, his voice strained. "Ah! Yubel, is it almost over?"

Jaden felt a small rush of calm go over him as Yubel rested her cheek against his own before she slid down and pushed up the blanket.

Jaden wasn't wearing anything on the bottom half of his body, save for his socks. He had a blanket covering his legs, and now Yubel pulled it up so she could inspect his most private areas. Not that he minded, of course. He was comfortable around Yubel. It was impossible to feel embarrassed at her seeing him.

After all, what didn't she see him doing?

"We're about ready to deliver this baby" Yubel said, her voice icy.

"Huh?" Jaden gasped.

"I mean, dear Jaden, that this is almost over" Yubel whispered. "Jaden, do you know how to deliver a baby?"

"No" he gasped, his teeth gritted in pain. "Ah!"

"Jaden, are you okay?" Jesse asked, his heart racing.

"No! Jesse, help me, this baby's coming _now_!"

Jesse didn't know what the hell he was doing. Neither did Jaden.

And Yubel just glared at Jesse and then turned to Jaden, her expression becoming one of kindness.

"Jaden, I'll tell you how this works. You're just going to push hard, and the baby's going to come out" Yubel said, simplifying it so that any fool could understand it. "Do you think you can do that?"

Jaden just threw his head back against Jesse's chest in pain. He shook his head.

"I can't …" he groaned.

Jesse was sure his own knuckles were white now, with the force that Jaden was gripping his hands with. He would've complained under any other circumstances, but now? Maybe not.

Yubel leaned forward to whisper something in Jaden's ear - something Jesse didn't hear, and that irritated him a bit. But he let the spirit whisper to Jaden - he may not like to think about it, but he knew they had secrets just between them - until he heard Jaden let out another cry of pure pain.

"Take a deep breath" Yubel instructed.

If she had any experienced with this - any whatsoever - then it was a new one on Jesse. Or maybe she didn't know much, but the knowledge she had was more than his own, or Jaden's. Not that it would be difficult, they didn't know anything. And besides, this was a _male _giving birth! It had never been done before, and most likely, would never be done again. It was unnatural.

Jaden didn't want to think about the state his body was going to be in afterwards. He didn't need to look down to feel the blood running down onto the floor - not in masses, but that could change once the barrier was out of the way. The barrier being the baby itself, which was even now fighting to get out of him.

"Ah!" he cried.

Yubel told him what to do, and Jaden tried to push in time with the contractions. It wasn't easy - there was no break, and his energy was had just about disappeared. He gripped his lover's hands and decided that it was time to stop acting. He owed them the truth, even if he would rather hide it from them. And the truth was, he was in pain. More than he could ever have imagined - physically.

Jaden began to let out cries of pain for constantly, keeping up a near constant moan, letting his body do what it wanted. He could _feel _the movement inside him, down there, and it hurt like hell. Worse!

Jesse buried his face in his lover's messy hair and whispered encouraging words, trying to hide his tears. Here was his lover, who could handle so much more than most, screaming in pain - and he could do nothing. He had never felt so powerless. At least, not since he had lost control of his body …

To the same spirit that was at the other end of the car, sitting on her knees in between Jaden's legs. He almost growled at her, but managed to stop himself just in time. This wasn't the time for arguments.

Jaden screamed again, sounding strangled. He could feel Yubel's soothing hand on his knee, his lover holding him close and hear his whispers, but Jaden felt detached from them. He almost even felt detached from Yubel, although that wasn't possible.

Screams of pain got a little louder, and the sky outside got a little lighter. The sun would soon come up and bathe the car in its rays. It was always a beautiful setting - would he be able to notice that much?

"_Ah _… it's …" Jaden tried to say, but his own groans of pain interrupted him, and he bit his lip to try and stop himself from making so much noise.

This was it. He could feel it.

The weight, it was leaving his body, disappearing slowly.

"Jaden, grab the child" Yubel said - her voice both venomous and sympathetic.

Letting go off Jesse, Jaden leaned forward in order to see the child - now almost fully out of his body. He managed to touch the delicate skin that was the crown of the baby's head, and from this rather awkward position, he managed to guide the baby out of his body and into the big wide world.

Gasping with the pain, he brought the baby up onto his stomach, and then he felt his vision beginning to fade in and out of focus. Before he could say or do anything, he felt Yubel return into his mind, momentarily turning his brown eyes into two-coloured orbs, one green eye and one orange. He blinked them away - their power wasn't needed just at this minute - but then his eyes closed, and he lost all consciousness.

Whatever was going to happen now, he couldn't see it. He could no longer hear the worried shouts of his lover, or the weight of his newborn child on his stomach.

Hazeru - The baby is here! -heavenly choir of angels descends-

Hera - Is it a boy or a girl? Is Jaden okay?

Hazeru - How is Yubel going to really react?

Hera - R&R please. No flames.


	5. Chapter 4  The Rising Sun

Hazeru - Another chapter.

Hera - We think the next is the last.

Hazeru - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 4

The Rising Sun

There was something incredibly soothing about darkness, and perhaps for him, it wasn't surprising. Being the Supreme King, it was a familiar, comforting darkness - and it hurt - literally - to push that darkness away.

Jaden didn't even want to open his eyes, and yet there was a light beyond his closed eyelids, and he forced himself to wake up.

Pain flowed through him instantly, and he let out a gasp.

He heard the worried murmurs of his lover and the voice of his guardian from inside his mind. He reassured Yubel - it was so much easier to talk inside his own mind - before focusing his vision on the person at his side.

He could feel that his legs were still bare, so he hadn't been redressed after he'd lost consciousness - thankfully the blanket was still covering him.

"Jesse …" he whispered.

He felt the cool hand of his lover on his forehead, and instinctively he leaned into the contact. It felt wonderful - in complete contrast to the pain in his body.

He couldn't feel blood running down his legs any more, so the bleeding must have stopped. He wondered what state his lower body was in now. He didn't really want to know.

"Are you okay, Jaden?"

Jaden was momentarily confused by the worry lacing Jesse's voice. Was he that badly hurt? Compared to the sheer agony and pure pain of childbirth, he felt okay. Not great, but he was comfortable enough to sit up and focus on his lover.

"Fine" he said shakily, and he cleared his throat before talking again, not wanting his voice to sound weak. "Is it …"

Jaden's eyes had fallen on the small bundle held in Jesse's arms.

There was no skin on show, but of course Jaden knew that it was the baby. He was confused, though, by his own emotions. They couldn't be described, really.

He looked at his lover, his eyes holding the questions he couldn't ask.

"She's okay, Jaden" Jesse whispered tenderly.

"She?"

Jaden didn't let his gaze wander from the bundle in Jesse's arms - two blankets closed around a miracle.

She. His baby was a girl.

"Yeah, it's a girl" Jesse said quietly, answering the questions Jaden hadn't realised he'd asked out loud. "She's all healthy, and very pretty."

Jaden just nodded, his eyes still on the bundle of blankets.

Jesse looked at his lover anxiously. Didn't Jaden want to see the child?

"Want to hold her?" Jesse whispered.

Jaden looked up at his lover and smiled softly.

"Not right now" he whispered.

He didn't know why, but he just didn't want to hold the baby just yet.

Perhaps he was still coming to terms with the idea of having a child. As a male being together with another male, he should never have been able to have a biological child with Jesse. And yet, there that child was, quiet in Jesse's arms.

He hadn't ever liked seeing his stomach swollen with the baby, so he was glad she was actually here, but still …

**Jaden.**

Yubel's voice, from inside his own mind.

**Are you okay?**

_I'm fine, _Jaden thought back.

This was their special mind communication. They could speak through their thoughts, in Jaden's mind, without ever speaking aloud. Nobody else could hear them.

**You'll have to take the baby.**

_Not yet, Yubel. _

**I know why you're nervous. **

_I know you do._

**Of course. Now, calm down and take the child. She's yours.**

_Things will change now._

**We'll manage. **

Jaden knew that Yubel was only in his mind right now, but still he could feel the touch of her kiss on his cheek. And, for whatever reason, that was all it took.

Jaden cut off their mind connection - Yubel could still hear and see everything - and turned to his lover.

Jesse looked at him worriedly. Was Jaden okay?

"Are you in pain, Jaden?"

"A bit" Jaden whispered.

He ignored that and leaned over to touch the bundle in his lover's arms. There was the slightest movement and Jaden's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

But he didn't hesitate to pull away the top blanket, leaving the face of the baby exposed. He drank in her features.

She looked like him, facially. Her wispy hair was blue and soft to touch, when he ran one finger over her head gently. Her eyes, though, were not like a newborn's. They were a rich chocolate brown, identical to his own colour. Newborns were all born with blue eyes - but not this baby. She was different.

Of course. What other child was born like she was? It should be expected that something about her would be different?

"Well?" Jesse whispered.

There was little hesitation before his lover answered.

"Beautiful" Jaden whispered.

"Take her …" Jesse whispered.

Jaden looked at Jesse - nervously? No, not quite. Just not entirely confident.

But that had never stopped him before.

Jaden reached over and took the baby from Jesse, gulping as he did so. He had little experience with children and babies, especially newborns.

And yet, he didn't feel as nervous as he knew he probably should. Perhaps it would just come naturally? So many things did …

He angled his arms so he could hold the child properly. She was awake, but she didn't cry. Maybe she was just content in her 'mother's' arms.

"What are we going to call her?" Jesse whispered.

Jaden shook his head unknowingly. Names? He had no idea.

"You went through all the pain to bring her into the world, Jay" Jesse whispered, sliding his arm around Jaden. "Name her whatever you want."

Jaden frowned a little. Name her what? How did people come up with the right name for their child?

**Name her after what you feel and see right now. **

Yubel's voice. She was with him now, supporting him when he needed it, as she had always done - before this lifetime and in the present time.

Jaden nodded - mentally, if not physically - and looked out the car window.

Well, it was a strange place to give birth, in the back of a car in the middle of nowhere. What was there really to see?

That was when his eyes were drawn to the rising sun.

That giant ball of gas, so bright, rising up on the horizon. It was already light, but now it became truly day.

It was dawn.

Dawn …

He thought about it.

Dawn meant the birth of a brand new morning, a new day. A new beginning. Dawn could just about be a name, but he wasn't sure he really liked it.

But it made him think on something else. More lights.

The Northern Lights. They were beautiful - like the baby he held. People could look up at them and dream. And he could look down at the baby and wonder.

"Aurora" Jaden whispered.

"What?" Jesse asked, a quiet laugh lacing his voice.

Jaden explained it all to Jesse.

"I think she'll grow into the name" Jaden whispered. "Besides, it … it was my aunt's name. She died young."

A meaning and a memorial.

Jesse just nodded, and pulled his lover against him, both looking down at the face of their daughter in content. It was perfect for her.

Aurora.

Hazeru - The name? I have no idea, I just always liked it for some reason xD

Hera - R&R please. No flames.


	6. Chapter 5  Rescue

Hazeru - This story won joint first in the poll. I'm back, baby! :D

Hera - And overexcited -.-

Hazeru - Mhm :) Anyway, the other story that won in joint first was If It Was Him, for anyone who's interested.

Hera - Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 5

Rescue

"Ruby! Find anything?" Jesse called.

His trusted Duel Spirit was just running up to him. Ruby Carbuncle was the spirit most often seen with Jesse - if one could see spirits at all, of course. Ruby climbed onto her master's shoulder and peered down into his arms, at the face of the sleeping infant he held.

Jesse angled the baby so that his spirit could admire her features, so similar to Jaden's, before asking again if anything had been found.

The spirit informed him that it had - with the help of Winged Kuriboh, in the end - found the three Ojamas that were the spirits of Chazz Princeton.

"And?" Jesse asked.

The spirit said something that he understood fully and he turned to Jaden with a smile on his face.

"Ruby got to the Ojamas and they got the message to Chazz. He's sending a car over to pick us up - we're gonna have to ditch this one for the moment."

Jaden nodded. They could phone a tow-truck the minute they got a signal on their phones. Until then, fuck the car. He didn't care.

They were going to the party, but Jaden suspected their time there would amount to little more than sitting in the hotel room. He was still in a bit of pain and had decided that, for the time being, he didn't want to hold the baby. He didn't really want to be held by Jesse, either.

Jesse was sitting beside him, only their elbows touching, holding their baby girl. She was sound asleep, but they both knew that it might not last very long.

The spirit of Yubel was in the car instead of simply in Jaden's own mind. She ran her clawed fingers through his hair, whispering in his ear so quietly that only he would be able to hear. There was something strangely calming about her presence. He didn't know what it was - just that he didn't want her to move anywhere. She should just sit right next to him and talk - and of course she knew what he wanted and obliged.

/

It was nearly an hour until they at last caught sight of a vehicle pulling up in the distance. Judging by the standard of the car - an impressive, glossy black limousine with windows tinted black - it belonged to a wealthy family. Such as the Princetons.

Sure enough, when the car stopped close by, the chauffer got out and opened the back door, and out stepped Chazz.

Jaden glanced at his old rival through the natural windows of his broken down car. Chazz's hair was slightly longer, his clothes near the same but with a different style - more gothic, Jaden thought. But he was still the same: same bored expression, same sharp black eyes, same authority as he spoke a few words to the chauffer.

Jesse looked at his lover, who looked up at him almost despairingly. They were going to have to explain all of this, including the newborn Jesse was holding.

"Get your clothes on" Jesse muttered, throwing Jaden's pants at him before setting the baby down next to her 'mother'. "I'll go talk to him."

Jaden nodded. He would've gotten out the car along with Jesse had he been decent and not in pain. At the very least, he had to get properly dressed before getting out the car. The damage to his body could be … surveyed later. Right now, he didn't even want to know.

/

"You've got a lot of guts calling me out here, Andersen" Chazz remarked, folding his arms.

Jesse rolled his eyes - Chazz didn't seem truly pissed off, it was like he was doing it just for the sake of it.

_For old times sake, _Jesse thought.

And why not? After all, for him and Jaden, the world had just changed dramatically, and they were going to have to tell their friends the truth.

"You're lucky you've got The Chazz here. At least now you'll get to the party."

Jesse nodded, biting his lip in hesitation. Party? He'd forgotten that was why they were even going. They wouldn't have gone at all had it not been so important to Alexis. And if Jesse was honest with himself, he didn't want to go now - he'd rather just sit somewhere with his exhausted lover and their newborn daughter. Home did sound nice but it was too far away in the opposite direction. Their pre-booked hotel room was far closer.

Jesse smiled at Chazz.

"We got a surprise, Chazz" he said seriously, the smile disappearing from his face. "You don't want to judge before you've heard the whole story, but this is gonna look weird."

"Everything to do with the slacker is weird" Chazz retorted.

Well, at least Jaden had a reputation to be able to do the unexpected, the impossible. Jesse wondered if their friends would accept this easier than they themselves had, or dismiss the idea as impossible and not believe them.

Before any more words could be exchanged between the two, the back door of the car opened and Jaden - fully clothed now - clambered out. He was clearly uncomfortable but he walked up to Chazz and shook his hand in greetings. Chazz just snatched his hand away and muttered what sounded like 'hello'.

Jesse looked back at the car in worry. Jaden must have left the baby where he'd lain her down.

What was wrong with Jaden? He didn't seem to want to even look at the child he'd given birth to. Maybe that was the whole problem.

"So what's so weird anyway?" Chazz asked.

Jaden glanced at Jesse, raising one eyebrow. He'd told him that something was different, but not exactly what? Oh, great.

Well, if Jaden could connect the most disbelieving person to their duel monster cards, then he could tell his friends the truth. He and Yubel did some pretty dangerous work - how hard could this be, in comparison?

"Well, Chazz, you know how I'm …" he struggled to find the words Chazz would accept. "…One with Yubel?"

That was accurate, if not exactly what Chazz may like to hear. He wasn't enamoured with being reminded of Yubel's existence, much less that she was part of Jaden. As a teenager, he might have started an argument or complained. Now, as an adult, he just nodded - albeit, begrudgingly.

"Well, being fused to her gave Jaden some pretty impressive abilities that no other guys have" Jesse said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Was it wrong of him to be honestly proud of his lover, that Jaden could do yet another thing that no other could do? When they had found out why Jaden had been feeling sick or dizzy at odd times, he had been confused and shocked … and happy. And yet, he got the feeling that Jaden didn't exactly share the same feelings he did. He'd put it down to hormones at the time, but now …

The baby was here. She was healthy and beautiful and unmistakably _theirs_. And yet, Jaden didn't seem to want to touch her at all.

But that didn't mean he was keeping her a secret.

"Look, it'd be easier to just show you" Jaden stated suddenly, and he turned and headed back towards their poor car, throwing the back door open and reaching inside.

/

Chazz stared at the slacker, his face a mixture of boredom and puzzlement. He and Jesse seemed to be talking in riddles. What the hell was going on? He already knew that Jaden was strange. Who _didn't _know? Why didn't they just get it over with?

The youngest Princeton brother's eyes widened as he walked up to the car, Jesse silently walking beside him.

Jaden stood stationary at the car, looking at the ground, his hair covering his eyes. Jesse walked over and put one arm around the other's waist. The brunette visibly tensed, as if he wasn't sure about the contact but genuinely couldn't be bothered arguing. Like there was a bigger matter at hand, one that didn't quite fit with a simple break down. Jaden wasn't the type to be so worried over something like that.

Chazz opened his mouth, ready to ask questions at a million miles a minute. But he didn't get the chance.

From inside the car came a shrill wail, a helpless cry - it could belong only to an infant. No adult made such a sound.

Chazz leaned over slightly and poked his head into the car, fully aware of how Jaden moved away from them and how Jesse sighed in annoyance at the whole thing. But he didn't focus on either of them.

Because inside the car, swaddled in blankets, something was moving.

Frozen in confusion, Chazz was gently shoved out of the way and Jesse leaned into the car himself. Instead of staring, though, he gently lifted the squirming bundle and cradled it against his chest. After a short period of gentle rocking and hushing whispers, the noise stopped.

Jesse averted his eyes from his daughter long enough to hold the bewildered gaze of Chazz Princeton.

"Her name is Aurora" Jesse stated simply, and he began to walk past Chazz, over to where the brunette was standing. "Jaden had her about an hour ago."

_Slight exaggeration_, Jesse thought uncaringly.

"Had her?" Chazz asked, his face now showing shameless confusion. "Like …"

"It is what you think" Jaden said bitterly, turning around to meet Chazz's eyes.

It was different, talking about this whole matter to somebody who wasn't Jesse. He was the only one that Jaden had talked to about the baby. Well, if you didn't count Yubel, who had been the one to set them on track to realise the truth in the first place.

"Okay, I'm lost. The slacker had a baby?"

"It's Yubel" Jesse murmured, darkness lacing his voice. He couldn't say he didn't owe the spirit something now - look what her powers had done for him, the proof was here in his arms - but he didn't feel one hundred per cent comfortable with giving her the credit for this. In his mind, it was Jaden who had done it all. Because Jaden was just like that. He did the impossible.

Said brunette still held Chazz's gaze, but it was impossible to do so when Chazz looked away.

"This had better not be some joke!" he snarled.

Jaden sighed in exasperation while Jesse said that it was no joke.

"Get in the car. I've already called to have your car towed into town" Chazz muttered - well, he'd gotten the chauffer to call whilst he was speaking with Jaden and Jesse.

"Mr Princeton?" a voice called, and the three turned around to face the grey haired chauffer that had driven Chazz to the scene.

Chazz, huffing, walked over to the man and the two began a conversation.

Meanwhile, Jesse turned to his lover, trying to look serious - why did Jaden's eyes have to make that so naturally hard?

"Jaden, are you gonna take the baby?" he whispered, already anticipating the negative answer. "In the car?"

Jaden didn't answer. Instead, he focused on the child in his lover's arms.

His own child. Theirs. Impossible and yet real. How many times had he wondered when he was going to wake up? How many times had he seen his own swollen stomach and wished it would disappear?

When, exactly, did he realise how wrong he had been?

Jaden wordlessly reached over and took the baby from Jesse. He held the girl securely, and yet softly, against his chest, as he made his way over to the car. Jesse followed behind him, confused but pleased. Evidently, Jaden was perfectly willing to take care of the baby - maybe he just needed some time to adjust. He had more unavoidable responsibilities than Jesse, after all, seeing as he was the Supreme King.

Jesse already knew that, sometimes, Jaden would have to go away for a while, and that he'd be unable to go with him. But that was alright. He had his own dreams to follow, anyway, and he wouldn't give up on them for anything. They'd share the childcare and ensure that their daughter grew up healthy and happy. They would have plenty of friends to help them out, should they need it.

Chazz was already in the car, his hands over his face. Jaden sat opposite and strapped himself into the car - precautions he always took regardless of his own powers, mainly out of force of habit. Jesse copied his actions and placed one hand on his knee.

Jaden's eyes met the unique green pools of his lover's eyes, and for the first time since he had given birth to the baby in his arms, he genuinely smiled.

Complete. It was a strange word to describe how he felt, but he couldn't think of anything better. It was like being fulfilled - to have his lover by his side, his daughter in his arms, his guardian love in his mind.

Not to mention, an old rival and friend sitting across from you, muttering unthinkingly into his hands.

"Not happening … why me? … bloody slackers!" he muttered.

Chazz was glaring at his own fingers.

Simple break down, my ass, Chazz thought in irritation.

Well, he wasn't going to explain it to the others. He didn't actually get it himself.

At least it'd be fun to watch the expressions of the others change as the slacker and his lovebird told them the big news. He already knew, so he wouldn't be any more surprised than he was at that moment.

Maybe he'd bring a camera to take photos of their shocked faces. Blackmail for years.

Oh yes.

Hazeru - Poor Chazz. He's keeping his opinions in his head for now. Wonder when he'll let them out ...

Hera - And how will the others react? R&R please. No flames.


	7. Chapter 6  Detour

Hazeru - Sorry for the long wait, exams are horrible! D:

Hera - We hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 6

Detour

It had taken some persuasion from Jesse before Chazz had agreed to take a detour on their journey towards the hotel – who had also been telephoned to explain their rather late arrival – in order to take Jaden to the hospital. Chazz grudgingly offered them a private doctor that would be paid off to keep whatever he saw on Jaden a secret, which the other two accepted; Jaden realised Chazz would likely call in the favour at some point in the future, but a doctor sworn to secrecy sounded good to him right now, considering he was still experiencing a lot of pain that was getting harder and harder to hide and that he didn't want the world to know about what had occurred in the early hours of the morning.

It wasn't a long journey to the hospital – fifteen minutes at most in the car – but it seemed much longer because the three young men were trapped in an awkward silence after Chazz had agreed to the detour. Jaden wasn't in the mood for conversation, Jesse was lost in his own thoughts and worries, and Chazz was still partially in shock and partially coming up with evil schemes to forever hold these favours over the heads of the other two. The baby in Jaden's arms was quiet, the occasional snuffling sound being the only noise coming from the newborn girl as she slept; subconsciously they all half expected her to awaken and cry.

Upon their arrival there, the hospital building – old and grey and outwardly pathetic, the 18th century building contrasting the newest modern equipment contained within its walls – was a most welcome sight for all three of them. Chazz pulled out his expensive mobile phone and called ahead to the doctor who he intended to speak with – to make him swear on his life not to tell anyone about what he'd see – and arranged for them to have a private meeting with the man in his office in about ten minutes.

Meanwhile, Jaden braced himself inwardly for the confrontation he would face, immensely grateful for the emotional support he was receiving from Yubel in his mind – he didn't know what he'd do without her. Yubel was his constant, standing with him through everything and anything, in a way that Jesse could not. Now, Jaden loved Jesse more than life itself and nothing could change that, but Jesse didn't understand Jaden's feelings in the way that Yubel did; not to mention Jesse was automatically biased towards the whole situation to be favourable of his daughter, since he had been delighted with her existence since the very beginning.

That being said, Jaden was almost equally grateful to his lover when Jesse placed one hand on his shoulder and lightly squeezed it, careful not to apply too much pressure to his weakened partner. Their eyes drifted towards the child in Jaden's arms together, both with mixed expressions – Jaden looked at her with wonder and awe, Jesse with love and pride. Although they had known about this abnormality, this wondrous event, for months, it was still a lot to take in: they genuinely had a daughter.

/

Hours later, Chazz leaned awkwardly against the doorframe of a private hospital room. He was mildly annoyed at the slacker's blatant refusal to allow him to take pictures of their friends' reactions when they met the baby. After Jaden had seen the camera Chazz had carried – discreetly, so he'd thought, but apparently not – he had ordered Chazz to dispose of it, lest Yubel take care of it for him, and Chazz had had no wishes to deal with that particular spirit.

He glared in annoyance at the same slacker who was presented sitting in a hospital bed, not looking at anyone, instead staring into his own lap. Beside him, Jesse was glancing apologetically at the semi-circle their friends had created around them.

After Jaden had been cleaned up and received various stitches – which had taken an good hour and left Jaden in complete refusal to let Jesse touch him for the next decade – he had called his friends to tell them to come to the hospital so he could explain to them the situation, and also to tell them that he and Jesse would see them during the duration of their stay at the hotel, but that they wouldn't be actually attending the party.

Chazz had opted out of the whole thing, staying to watch – for his own amusement – the reactions, but he wasn't going to say a word himself. This was a problem for the two slackers to deal with themselves, in his important opinion.

And so now Jaden looked up at his friends – some of them exactly the same they had been at Duel Academy and some so different...

Alexis' hair was much shorter, only just reaching her shoulders, and her sense of style had developed to a knee length denim skirt and a formal blouse, though she still had her cards attached to her hip. Syrus was basically the same, save for the lack of his glasses; he had obviously switched to contact lenses. Hasselberry still wore army style gear, but this was an actual camouflage design, and he had dark glasses, which were presently pushed up to his forehead – although these glasses carried the word 'dino' engraved on the stems. Atticus still wore a Hawaiian shirt, red and orange flowers, with classic beach shorts and sandals, but his hair was cut into a semi-smart style, and his features were slightly more defined, making him look older.

Aster was almost exactly the same, save for the hair being fractionally longer and the suit being a slightly darker colour. Zane, on the other hand, was virtually unrecognisable as being who he was. His hair was a fair bit longer, though still worn in the same style in had been before. He no longer wore the dark jacket, instead wearing a navy one to contrast a white shirt and pale grey jeans; idly Jaden wondered if this was his attempt at dressing up for the party, since he was fairly sure Zane's usual style wouldn't have changed.

Yes, some of them looked different, and yet they were all still the same. Still looking at him with loftiness or respect or concern, still all carrying decks of Duel Monster cards, still automatically trusting him to tell them what he'd called them here for when he was ready. Chazz even had the same impatience, as he ordered Jaden to get on with it.

Sparing Chazz only a fleeting glare, Jaden quietly – all the time avoiding their eyes – briefed them on the story that he had been given rare qualities and unheard of abilities due to his fusion with Yubel. He filled them in on the short background story, ending it with him being nauseated and finding out via Yubel what the reason for his sickness and dizziness really was.

Jesse grabbed his hand for support and Yubel sent him waves of calmness through their bond in his mind.

Jaden took a deep breath, bracing himself to tell them the fatal part. He looked up, watching their faces even if he still didn't quite meet their eyes.

"I was ... pregnant. And this morning I ... the baby was ... I had the baby this morning."

He wished his voice was steadier; it had been throughout his story until he'd reached this part.

Now, only now, did he allow himself to look at their eyes, to see their expressions changing. And so focused was he on their reactions, that he didn't even notice Chazz pulling out his mobile phone and switching them video recorder on...

Hazeru - Sorry for the (sorta) cliffhanger, and that it was a little short.

Hera - No flames. Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 7  Reaction

Hazeru - Yay, an update! :)

Hera - Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 7

Reaction

A split second of silence carried a tidal wave of tension and anticipation on the part of the new parents, who held tightly to one another's hands as they waited to see how their friends would react to knowing that they had managed, thanks to Yubel's powers, to create a child together.

One single second was all it took for their friends to absorb the information, and then they all reacted, not that Jaden or Jesse would really remember the reactions of the individuals, since there was a group of people and they couldn't look them all in the eye all at once. Only Chazz would be able to go back and see with detail the reaction of each individual, since he was discreetly recording the scene before him, taking advantage of the fact that he knew about the baby and Jaden's abnormal pregnancy already. Blackmail indeed.

For the most part, their reactions weren't exactly unexpected. Syrus and Alexis simply stared at the two of them; Alexis in complete shock, Syrus with his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, like he was trying to say something but couldn't quite form the words in amongst taking in the unnatural scenario.

Hasselberry shouted "man down" and immediately began, like a true soldier, scanning Jaden over for any signs of injury or pain; this didn't go unnoticed, since Jaden managed to roll his eyes – Hasselberry had hardly changed, it seemed. Next to him, Atticus was rubbing his eyes, blinking at them, shaking his head, and then repeating. He was fairly certain that he was having some messed up dream as a result of too much alcohol at some party or other, and that all he had to do to make it all make sense again was wake up.

Aster smirked at them, laughing quietly to cover up his complete shock. He could hardly let his reputation by ruined by staring in horror at his old friend, so instead covered it up using laughter; it would have been a fairly common reaction for many people so wouldn't be considered false or heavily out of character. Zane probably reacted the least: his eyebrows raised a little, his blank facial mask becoming slightly confused and unsatisfied, but otherwise he didn't grant them any reaction.

Jesse bit his lip gently; okay, so their friends were either disbelieving or were in shock because they did believe them. He glanced over at Chazz and nodded to him. This was the previously discussed signal for him to tell the nurse – conveniently waiting outside the door – to enter, bringing with her the baby, who had already been cleaned up properly and pronounced healthy by a professional.

Chazz, still holding his mobile phone and aiming it at the scene before him, signalled with one finger to the nurse, and she walked in briskly, all business, heading straight for the bed and thus the new parents, although she didn't realise that the brunette on the bed had literally given birth to the child she was presently handing over to said brunette. She had been told that this was the niece of one of the two men, who had been with them at the time of a break down.

Jaden nodded to the nurse who had had handed him his daughter – it felt immensely strange to even think that this baby truly was his own – to tell her that she could leave, and so she did. Now, Jaden shifted Aurora to a more comfortable position; she was sleeping, and he was quite grateful to the hospital staff for feeding and dressing her.

Their friends were all in stunned silence now, shock evident of all their faces – even Aster and, to a lesser extent, Zane.

To hear that Jaden had carried and delivered a baby was, well, impossible to believe, even though he had a reputation for doing the impossible. But to actually see the physical, living and breathing child in his arms ... that made it real. It was true.

They really, truly, honestly were telling the truth. They had a biological daughter.

Syrus collapsed to his knees, staring straight ahead with the sheer impact of the shock. Alexis had to place one hand on the nearest wall to steady herself. Atticus was shaking his head now, eyes bulging with surprise and mouth gaping. Hasselberry looked around the room as if waiting uncomfortably for someone else to say something first, like he didn't want to be the first to speak and break the tension in the atmosphere. Zane stared at the baby, frowning slightly, taking in the information. Beside him, Aster blinked a few times, as if making sure he really wasn't seeing things.

Nope. It was real. It was all real. Jesse was sitting next to Jaden, one arm around the brunette, who was holding the baby while staring intently at his friends.

All of them had moved on from who they were back at Duel Academy and made lives for themselves, all of them matured and, as a general rule, were pretty happy. And now, along comes Jaden, upstaging them all yet again by doing the impossible, one step ahead of them; some things never changed.

But they had all long since gotten used to Jaden doing the impossible, so that he had done it one more time wasn't so hard to take in, in and of itself. It was just that _this_, with the pregnancy and the baby ... this was huge. It had caught them all off guard and now they were all individually busy picking up the pieces of their calm demeanours and reassembling them. Only Zane and Aster were succeeding; the others were still obviously in total shock.

"I don't expect you to accept this. I know it's ... a lot to take in" Jaden said quietly, averting his eyes from his friends at last. "I just wanted you to know the truth."

"Well, you've certainly managed to surprise us." Surprisingly enough, it was Zane who spoke first.

"We didn't exactly plan it" Jesse countered, his manner automatically defensive, although the rest of them put that down to his love for Jaden and his protective stance over the new baby. It was just as well Jaden could have kids; Jesse was a born parent. "But we love her anyway. We should've probably told ya'll earlier, but it was kind of hard to adjust to ourselves."

"We didn't know it could happen" Jaden muttered. The pressure Jesse had on his shoulder increased a little, although it wasn't causing any pain. "I'm sorry."

There were a few moments of silence, while everyone pondered a reply. What exactly was Jaden apologising for? Sure, he was springing this on them rather suddenly, and it was undeniably a lot to take it but ... well, they were still friends. This was a speed bump in the road but they'd dust themselves off and get on with their lives. Their friendship would stand strong. It would just take a little time for them to adapt to the idea of their friends being parents.

"It's all good, Sarge" Hasselberry grinned; Jaden was grateful that he was trying, since he could see that his friend's grin was a little forced and shaky.

"Still friends" Alexis nodded in agreement, although she looked dazed.

Jaden looked up at them, and they all smiled back at him reassuringly. They might not have been able to actually accept this out of the blue, but he knew now that, with time, they would.

Hazeru - Didn't want them to all just accept it randomly but I didn't want them freaking out over it either. Hope it was okay.

Hera - This story's just about done by the way.

Hazeru - Yep, only one or two chapters left.

Hera - No flames. Please R&R.


	9. Epilogue  Time

Hazeru - This is the final chapter (epilogue, whatever) for this story.

Hera - It's about time we finished this one. We hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Epilogue

Time

The hotel room's reservation had been cancelled, since the private doctor – who admittedly was still rather shaken – had announced to the begrudging couple that Jaden would have to spend some more time in the hospital. If not for the knowledge that Jaden's body was a right mess, they would have simply run off at the first chance; as it was, medical attention was desperately needed for Jaden to be on his feet in the next year, and the brunette was already itching to go off on his adventures once again, helping spirits and people as he went.

A separate bed in the same room was luckily available so that Jesse could stay with his lover and their new daughter, although it had already been decided that, once Aurora was pronounced one hundred per cent fit to leave, Jesse would take the baby to stay with Aster – who had, rather reluctantly, agreed to accommodate Jaden, Jesse and their baby in his generously sized summer home nearby until they could travel home. Jesse hoped to be staying in the hospital for only one night, two at most, before he could take Aurora out. Jaden, though, would have to stay for some time longer.

Remarkably, for Jesse had been expecting an argument, Jaden had readily agreed to this. Perhaps it was just that he couldn't be bothered arguing, or maybe he just accepted it; either way, it had something to do with the fact that he was still in pain, even when morphine had been administered.

Sitting next to his lover who was holding their newborn, Jesse accepted that this baby was the only child they would ever have. He and Jaden miraculously had her, it was true, but they would not have any more children. He surprised himself with how easily he accepted this; he supposed it was because this one child was more than they could ever have expected.

After their friends had left - with the promise to return later, once they had properly taken in the information, for it seemed they were still somewhat dazed – Jaden had seemed to relax a little. He felt better for knowing that his friends were going to accept this, even if they didn't do so immediately.

Now, he was holding Aurora more comfortably, more naturally. She was no longer asleep; her eyes were open and looking up at Jaden with the keen interest found only in young infants. She was quiet, too, making only soft gurgling noises every so often, which both the new parents found adorable; the doctor's reassurance on the natural patterns of a newborn had been very helpful, since neither of them had known a great deal about infants beforehand, and now felt better equipped, mentally, to deal with their daughter.

Jaden wasn't admiring her so much as staring at her in sheer awe. This tiny girl, his flesh and blood daughter, was fascinating in ways that he had never expected any child could be. The very sight of her tiny little face brought a warm, tingling sensation to his chest; he found that it was not unpleasant.

With a slight noise, her hand reached up towards him, fingers searching for something to hold onto – Jaden extended the index finger of his free hand towards her, using the other arm to securely balance her. His breath hitched slightly when her fingers – impossibly small and delicate to anyone who had never before held a newborn – closed around his forefinger, her grip tight. Another small noise came from her as she opened her mouth slightly, her grip on her parent's finger still firm.

"She's strong" Jaden whispered, a smile faintly hanging on his lips as he pulled his finger back ever so slightly; her grip only tightened, like she didn't want to let him go, and he smiled wider.

"She's your daughter" was Jesse's reply.

And Jaden could find no reply more meaningful than a simple nod. After all, this was no ordinary child: this was the daughter of the Supreme King. It was practically a given that she would possess some gift or other – time was the only thing that would truly tell.

Jaden wondered, somewhere in the back of his mind, if he himself had looked so impossibly innocent at less than twenty four hours old. As an adult, he knew all too well of his own capabilities; he also knew that his parents had not had, and still did not possess, this knowledge. Would his own daughter have capabilities that exceed the norm, when she was old enough to embrace them? Was it possible for the Supreme King's abilities to be in any way passed down genetically?

Those were questions he couldn't answer with one hundred per cent certainty, which he would undoubtedly put to Yubel later, when he could manage to pull his attention away from Aurora. For at this moment in time, she was all that concerned him.

He could, of course, feel Yubel's presence in the room; she was as interested in the infant as he himself was. Not that he minded – if anything, Yubel would only offer protection for the child, considering that she was Jaden's.

He sent a wash of love to her – just for the sake of it – and at the same time, wiggled his finger around a little; Aurora let go of him for a brief moment before latching back on. Jaden grinned again, and he heard a light chuckle come from his beloved.

Jesse put one arm gently around his lover's shoulders, all the while keeping his eyes on the baby Jaden held. It was indescribably reassuring to finally see Jaden pleased to hold her. The brunette had been so hesitant that Jesse smiled just to see Jaden in the same awe as he himself was.

Jaden ripped his eyes away from his daughter so that he could glance back at Jesse, and he smiled. When the other leaned forward, Jaden instinctively closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly, ready for the familiar touch of Jesse's lips against his own. When it came, the motion was so synchronised, so soft, so natural – and it was so different to any of their previous kisses.

Was this the kiss that parents shared with one another? Did it make such a difference to such aspects of their lives because they had a daughter, that even strictly romantic actions felt somehow different?

It didn't matter; the kiss was wonderful. Different, but wonderful.

And short lived, because Aurora began to whimper at how still Jaden's hand had become. The two parted and looked down at the squirming girl, Jaden shaking his head fondly and succumbing to her wishes in the form of making his finger dance across her stomach before returning to her grip.

She certainly was a miracle – already the power she held over him was enormous. He did notice, vaguely, that he didn't interact quite as naturally with her as Jesse did, but he had had issues with her existence from the beginning; he was sure that all he needed was time. Time to accept all of this completely. It couldn't be too difficult, he had almost fully succeeded already, and he knew that he would do so completely soon enough.

Time would enable him to find the balance.

With time, the pain he still felt would ease and, eventually, fade into oblivion. Time would also let him settle into a familial status, into a pattern that was forming even now, one that would enable him to love Jesse, Yubel and their daughter separately and together. Time would let him find the balance between time spent with family and his Supreme King duties; dealing with the Light of Destruction and helping people along with Yubel, those would be parallel to his family activities.

All he had to do was find the balance. And as he felt Jesse's arm tightening around his shoulders, he looked down into the beautiful eyes of his baby daughter, and he knew that he could do it.

Hazeru - And that's the end. Thank you all for reading Bad Timing.

Hera - Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R.


End file.
